scifixoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Humans
Humans, also known as Terrans '''(and designated by the Borg as '''Species 5618), are the dominant race of the planet Earth and, in fact, of the entire Sol system. Humans are uniquely adaptable to a variety of situations, and have a diverse and unpredictable pattern of behavior. As a result, they are both feared and valued by other races of the Milky Way. Humans are also unique in that they spread farther and faster than virtually any other race in the galaxy -- partially due to alien abductions. Physiology Humans have much poorer senses -- notably in eyesight, hearing, and sense of smell -- than many other humanoid species, including their closest galactic relatives: Sebaceans. Humans did have more acute hearing than a handful of species, such as the Cardassians. Humans also lack some organs which permit other races to survive harsh environments or situations. Humans, for instance, have no equivalent to the paraphoral nerve. They are not as physically strong as species such as the Klingons, Vulcans, or grudeks. Humans also have a much shorter lifespan than many other races -- thought it increased as their technology developed. Humans once only lived about thirty-five cycles, but at the technological height of their civilization most humans would live between one hundred and one hundred fifty cycles. (There were a handful of immortal humans known to exist -- in each of these cases, extraordinary differences existed between the individual and the rest of the human race. Ultimately, none of them were truly human.) Despite these failing, humans are considered extremely resilient. Humans have a great resistance to heat, and are not susceptible to the effects of heat delirium. They are also highly resistant to cold temperatures. They are remarkably resistant to many forms of torture, including the Aurora Chair. Humans could go days without water, weeks without food, and could even survive in space for half a minute. Human blood contains iron and is red -- differing from quite a few species in the galaxy. Their chemical makeup, however, leaves them prone to power biotic potential when exposed to element zero. Humans had to biological sexes -- male and female. The female was fertile approximately once a month, and if she mated with a male during this time could conceive. Typically, this resulted in one or two offspring -- though some larger numbers were known to have been recorded in rare cases. The gestation of the offspring typically lasted nine months. Eventually, the female would lose the ability to reproduce. Humans were notable for their ability to crossbreed with a wide variety of alien species -- second only to the asari. Humans were noted for strong and fairly unpredictable emotions -- they were known to place emotional value on lower lifeforms, inanimate objects, and sometimes even fictional entities. This made humans difficult to understand for many species, however their capacity for empathy and compassion left humans well-equipped to understand the species they encountered and made them excellent diplomats, negotiators, and peace makers. Humans are also particularly noted for their dislike of captivity, their tenacity and unwillingness to give in to superior odds. Humans are noted for having far greater genetic diversity than almost any species in the Milky Way. Related Topics * Human History * List of Human Colonies * List of Human Characters Source Humans are derived from real life. For canon information please visit: * Wikipedia * The Farscape Encyclopedia Project Category:Species Category:Alpha Quadrant Species Humans Category:Humanoid Species Category:Sentient Species Category:Psionic Species Category:Main Species Category:Federation Species Category:Citadel Council Species Category:H